Livin La Vida Loca
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Tony needs to repay a favour to Abby.


**Livin la vida loca**

_For Salmon_

Tony giggled. He knew that it wasn't really manly nor sexy to giggle, but at the moment he couldn't do anything else than giggling.

The pure alcohol from his breath was an indicator for how drunk he excatly was, but he didn't really care. He crept as silently as he could around Abby's lab so he could fall asleep on the futon.

*****

When Abby walked in to her lab the next morning she noticed that something was different. She listened to the strange unfamilair sound for a little while before checking out what it was. It turned out to be Tony, snoring loudly on her futon. Drooling all over the place.

A peek at the clock told her that it was a few minutes past seven, enough time for the manly agent to get at least an hour more of sleep. She pressed a kiss against his nose and turned around to start her day.

*****

"…dancing in the rain..."

"...bullet to the brain..."

He woke up to a familiar song and a giant headache. He tried to open his eyes but the light was just to bight. He listenend to his surroundings. He heard a soft humming, which told him that he wasn't in his own apartment. Well to be honest, the hunnming wasn't soft at all, but he thought that he should blame that on the hangover.

He smelled chemicals and he heard a gravely, low female voice singing along with the song. Realisation hit him, he was in Abby's lab. If Abby was already at work Tony feared that he was late.

He stood up as fast as he could without making himself sick and stumble across the lab.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Abby greeted him cheery. He growled at her and her voice, she was making way to much noise. With a smile she pointed to her desk where there was a glass of water, a dozen asperines and a strong coffee on one side. At the other side of the desk there was a fresh shirt, a towel and soap..

He took the asperines with the water and disappeared in to the bathroom with the towel and the soap. A few minutes later he walked back in to her lab, a little more presentable than before. He grabbed the coffee and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks" he whispered.

Abby watched him go with a smile on her face, she let out a little chuckle when he cringed at the 'ding' of the elevator, this was going to be a long day for Tony. And tonight, he was going to pay her back.

*****

Tony was really happy that the day was almost over. McGee had teased him all day long by shouting at him. Ziva was tapping with her feet to her desk, and Gibbs? Gibbs handed him every pesky little task with the motto: "if you can be a man in the evening, you have to be a man in the morning".

He had recieved a message from Abby during the day.

_5:00 PM, my lab, don't be late._

He knew that he could pretend that he never had it, but than again, no one wanted to get the wrat of Abby, so he decided that he would go.

He walked in to her lab three minutes past five. He had tried to go earlier but Gibbs wouldn't let him. He figured that three minutes wasn't that bad and he was right. Abby wasn't even in her lab yet.

He did find a chair with his name on it, next to a table and a bowl of popcorn. He sat down in the chair and smiled when a movie started to play on a big screen. He recognized the opening credits of shrek 2.

But he didn't get to see the movie, instead they skipped the movie and went to the extra's. The loading took a few seconds and Tony used that time to look out of the window. He signed, it was raining cats and dogs.

He looked back to the screen and saw that the future far far away idol was started. He frowned, completly clueless what Abby was going to do. He laughed and smiled while he watched, he knew this part, but he still liked it.

Singin along with prins charming he danced around the lab. But he sat back down before the piece ended. When the feature ended the screen jumped from Shrek to Abby, who was sitting in her lab. Since Tony didn't saw her anywhere he assumed that it was pre-recorded.

"Tony, i helped you out this morning by letting you sleep and getting you soap and coffee and everything. Now it is time that you return the favor.

You get to tomorrow 6PM to learn one of these songs. Then you are going to preform it for me. If you don't i will make you life, well, not so nice."

The image disappeared and Tony wondered what just happened. He shook his head and walked out of the lab to his car. He was surprised to find that his car wasn't in the parking lot but then he remebered that he left it at the bar last night, a couple of blocks from the navy yard.

He sighed and walked in to the rain, he could have taken the bus, or a cab, but he just didn't. He walked trough the rain and by the time he reached his car he was soaking wet. "great" he thought before stepping in the car and driving home.

-------------------------------

The next day Tony practiced every free second he got the change. He practiced on an act, complete with dance. Time flew by and before he knew it he got a phone call from Abby, it was time to perform.

He walked to the lab and smiled when he saw the small stage Abby had set up. He walked over to the computer and looked up the song that he would need for his act. On the screen was a countdown.

00:01:34 untill DiNozzo's performance.

Tony smiled, knowing Abby was never boring.

A few seconds before his performance should start he lights went out. A spot was focused on him and if he looked past the spot he saw Abby sneaking in and sitting on her chair.

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.__  
__I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.__  
__She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.__  
__She's got a new addiction for every day and night.__  
_

He started with looking right at her swaying his hips and taking of his jacket.

_  
__She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.__  
__She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain__  
__like a bullet to your brain. Come On!__  
_

After the first couplet he gave everything, he danced like his life depended on it, he was not really sure, his life might depended on this performance.

_  
__Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca__  
__She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca__  
__Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha__  
__She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!__  
__Livin la vida loca, Come on!__  
__She's livin la vida loca.___

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel__  
__She took my heart and she took my money__  
__she must've slipped me a sleeping pill__  
__She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne__  
__Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same__  
__Yeah, she'll make you go insane.___

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca__  
__She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca__  
__Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha__  
__She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!__  
__Livin la vida loca, Come on!__  
__She's livin la vida loca.___

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.__  
__She'll make you live her crazy life__  
__but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. __Come On!_

For out of nowhere he pulled out a can of water and dropped it on his head, hoping that Abby wouldn't get to mad about spilling water in her lab.

Meanwhile he was stripped down to his boxers and shirt. Showing her how fine his ass was._  
_

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca__  
__She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca__  
__Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha__  
__She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!__  
__Livin la vida loca, Come on!__  
__She's livin la vida loca.__  
_

If anything, Abby enjoyed the show! DiNozzo would do really good in a wet tshirt contest she thought while flicking on the main lights in her lab.

Tony's face expression changed from smuck to embarresed when he saw that half the agency was watching, including Gibbs.

He grabbed his stuff and ran in to the ballistics lab. A little embarresad and fully clothed he came out of the balisticslab and walked past his coworkers.

"If you fail in law enforment, that you could always apply for male stripper." Gibbs said with a smile before ran out of the lab.


End file.
